


Властелины ресторанов

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Есть предложения, от которых не отказываются, и решения, меняющие мир в... неожиданную сторону.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Властелины ресторанов

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Andy Ravn [фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/2746188)

Пролог.  


Сэм, тихо шипя сквозь зубы слова, подозрительно напоминающие привычный лексикон орков, пытался сварить из жесткого как подметка - ввиду неспокойной местности - зайца что-нибудь удобоваримое. Его уже до печенок достал этот затеянный Гэндальфом поход с собой и мастером Фродо в качестве главных путешественников. В голове навязчиво крутился вопрос: «а сам?». Понятно, что возраст и прочие сопутствующие ему бонусы… но если вспомнить, как Серый Маг ловко прыгал по Мории, становилось ясно - на кураже он и до Мордора сумел бы доскакать. Хоть через Карадрас, хоть через поля, да хоть на облачке долететь! Но нет: надо было послать хоббитов. И даже не матом, но лучше бы им и в противоположном от Роковой Горы направлении.  
Фродо спал, нежно прижимая к себе кольцо всевластия. Горлум, как истинный стратег, глядел вдаль и что-то бормотал себе под нос.  
А в это время Всевидящее Око (сиречь, телескоп) Саурона был направлен на аппетитно булькающий котел.  


Разговор не при свидетелях.  


Шагая спасать Фродо, после досадного обнаружения в себе неспособности отличить мертвого от обморочного, Сэм и представить не мог, что в итоге, по злой воле неприятеля, он окажется не в комнатушке, где орки заперли Бэггинса-младшего, а в чертогах Саурона. Хотя комфорт последних, определенно, был на сотню уровней выше.  
А сначала все шло неплохо – ровно до последнего витка лестницы, где подлый удар по голове кардинально поменял планы мистера Гэмджи…  
Темный Властелин выглядел нездорово. Сэмуайз был не дурак, сразу понял – в диете Ужаса Всего Средиземья определенно не хватает витаминов. Опытный садовник и любитель-кулинар даже успел на глазок скорректировать рацион Саурона, когда, происходящую исключительно в голове Гэмджи, консультацию по здоровому питанию невежливо прервали…  
\- Кольцо у тебя, - мрачно прогрохотал Властелин.  
«Логично», - подумал Сэм, а вслух брякнул совершенно другое:  
\- А где Око?  
\- Вон, - закованный в черную металлическую перчатку палец указал на большой телескоп.  
\- Я посмотрю?  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Там, куда Сэм направлял окуляр, земля освещалась огненно-красным светом.  
\- Прожектор, - любезно ответил Властелин на незаданный вопрос.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я отдал вам кольцо? – нехотя отвлекшись от созерцания славной потасовки Наместника и Гэндальфа в стенах Гондора, поинтересовался Сэм.  
Властелин оттеснил хоббита и тоже взглянул…  
\- Какой хук посохом справа! – восхитился он, - ой, там же обры…  
\- Упал, - в свою очередь отодвинув Саурона, подытожил мистер Гэмджи, - так зачем я здесь?  
Темный Властелин замялся, что было довольно странно, но Сэм виду не подал – смотрел твердо, философски подкидывая на ладони кольцо, размышляя о не случившемся обеде, тоскуя по уютной своей норе и, особенно, ванной. И пинте эля. Двух. А можно и «ерша», чтоб вздрогнула-таки душа…  
\- А чем кормят в резиденции Элронда? – вдруг спросил Саурон.  
\- Травой, - честно ответил хоббит, не совсем понимая, как они перешли на слог высокой кухни.  
\- А ты, я видел точно, к ней довольно равнодушен…  
\- Считаю, что это скорее гарнир к мясу… мягонькому, ароматному, томленому в печи…  
Темный Властелин закашлялся, подавившись слюной. Он решился. Он уже придумал, как завоевать… пусть и не весь мир, но большую его часть.  
\- Хоббит, у меня есть к вам заманчивое предложение… - Саурон помолчал, и, резко вспомнив, что он все-таки зло, пусть и чрезвычайно изголодавшееся по блюдам высшего класса, добавил, попытавшись напустить в голос мрачности:  
\- В обмен на жизнь вашего… друга.  
Хоббит кивнул, выражая готовность слушать дальше. Темный Властелин продолжил описание грядущей сделки…  
Как он и предполагал - готовил Сэм восхитительно. Оценил даже Король-чародей Ангмара, отринув на время трапезы тот факт, что он уже давно не относится к миру живых, но Вид! Но Запах! А уж Вкус! И, после плотной трапезы, якобы символизирующей оценку кулинарных способностей Сэмуайза Гэмджи, Саурон решился.  
Хоббит с высоты своего роста надменно глядел на распинающегося перед ним Властелина…  
\- Согласен, но надо посоветоваться с Фродо. Боюсь, без колечка он не согласиться нам помогать…  
\- Да пожалуйста, - махнул рукой Властелин, еще не совсем представляя, на что подписывается.  


Несколько лет спустя…  


Ривендэлл, ресторан вегетарианской кухни «Звон Водопадов»  


Арагорн сидел в Ривенделле и давился вкуснейшим вегетарианским супом, машинально пихал в себя салат с авокадо, жевал что-то запеченное и не сводил взгляда с прекрасной эльфийки-управляющей веганским рестораном «Перезвон Водопадов»…  
Арвэн была прекрасна от кончиков волос, до стальной предпринимательской жилки внутри ее мягкого и нежного сердца… К тому же, она профессионально обогащала свой ресторан из казны Гондора, путем скармливания королю всех блюд, что подороже. Арагорн съедал все, даже не глядя – его взгляд услаждала она.  
Бильбо сидел на террасе и дымил трубкой. Рядом с ним обретались и двое магов: Саруман ковырял вилкой салат и вздыхал – сказывалось плохое влияние Мордора – о куске сочного стейка, Гэндальф курил сколько себя помнил, а потому вкуса вообще не чувствовал…  
\- А вчера так спину прихватило, что хоть волком вой. А Древень только скрипит-хохочет. Уже сутки, зараза, чтоб его короеды подточили! – сказал вдруг Белый Маг.  
\- Кашель с утра донимал, спасу нет, - затянувшись поглубже пробормотал Серый Маг.  
\- Неписец, - коротко резюмировал Бильбо, - пойду-ка я, други. Обещал старому знакомому в поход с ним сходить. Ну и впечатлений поднаберусь…  


Где-то над равнинами Рохана…  


\- Руки оторвать тому, кто указывал адрес и давал комментарии к заказу! – шипел один из девяти проклятых королей.  
Ему вторила рычанием виверна, переоборудованная из боевой в транспортную. Поле было. Где-то неподалеку точно находилась Хельмова Падь, а если обернуться назад, то… травы, травы, холм, травы… табун лошадей.  
Сверху, пронзительно вскрикнув, спикировал орел. Раздалось уже знакомое: «будь проклят тот, кто указывал адрес и давал комментарии к заказу!»  
\- Конкуренты, - задумчиво проговорил Проклятый Король.  
\- Выпивка к вашей закуске, - надменно поправил Орел, - я вообще по знакомству согласился, обычно предпочитаю переносить на крыльях исключительно живых!  
\- Да-да. Я слышал ту историю с коровой, - уверил его Назгул.  
Виверна ехидно зашипела. Орел возмущенно застрекотал. Король-призрак опомнился:  
\- Ты ведь не мог взять Ровно столько, сколько заказали?!  
\- Обижаешь, я из самого Шира! С пивоварни самого Тука! Я даже не спрашивал: они нагрузили меня так, что я весь ваш Дол-Гулдур затопить этим элем могу. Еле долетел!  
Назгул заметно приободрился, даже осанка стала более королевской, и мечтательно протянул:  
\- Великолепно! Осталось найти заказчика, а потом и… отпраздновать победу достойным образом.  
Орел согласно заклекотал.  
Раздался приближающийся топот копыт, возмущенное ржание, и прекрасная дама с истинно королевской осанкой, сверкая гневным взглядом, осадила лошадь, поглядев на горе-доставщиков сверху вниз. Назгул посмотрел в свиток:  
\- Эовин Роханская, жена Фарамира?  
\- А кто еще, по-твоему? Я напишу жалобу вашему руководству! Возможно, объявлю войну… До первой царапины, - все-таки уточнила она.  
Проклятый король вздохнул и взгромоздился на виверну:  
\- Ведите, там несколько ящиков…  
Орел ехидно летел чуть выше, то и дело издавая странные хохочущие звуки.  
Слава мужу Эовин, отменилась и жалоба, и война – Фарамир как-то ловко отвлек воительницу обещанием восхитительнейшего шашлыка, чью заготовку как раз и доставил Назгул. А уж принесенный орлом эль из Шира и вовсе заставил женщину взглянуть на мир под благодушным углом. Даже чаевые она оставила, согласившись, что в адрес доставки и комментариям к ней закралась небольшая неточность…  
Последний заказ, и можно…  
\- Ну что? Как обычно? В Амон-Сул? - Назгул демонстративно ударил двумя пальцами по шее.  
Орел кивнул:  
\- Только не как в прошлый раз. Попробуешь еще раз налить мне в блюдце, я тебе шлем расклюю. А меч гномам подарю, вместе с колечком.  
\- Да ладно, пошутить уже нельзя…  
В небе виднелись две удаляющиеся в сторону Ривенделла точки.  


Мордор. Ресторан высокой кухни «Роковая Встреча у Роковой Горы»  


\- Это что, мясо? Чье? Откуда ты его взял?! – Сэм наступал на орка, держа в руках половник и угрожающе им потряхивая.  
Сразу было видно, что применить сей предмет шеф-повар ресторана высокой кухни «Роковая Встреча у Роковой Горы» собирается не по назначению. Учитывая его рост, это могло бы выглядеть забавно, если бы предыдущий директор по закупкам сейчас не висел в пещере Шелобы с сотрясением, изображая манекен. К тому же, все знали, что Король-Чародей, пораженный кулинарными способностями хоббита в самое свое призрачное черное сердце, чах над Шеф-поваром, как дракон над златом. И такой аргумент и вовсе не подлежал оспариванию.  
Хотя, справедливости ради, любой житель Мордора, имевший несчастье разозлить милого, приветливого и доброжелательного мастера Гэмджи, незамедлительно убеждался: Сэм и сам по себе страшен в гневе. По крайней мере, повара в ресторане даже в туалет ходили по команде.  
\- Прошу прощения, мастер Гэмджи, исправим все сию секунду, это орки Сарумана, мы с них спросим…  
\- А мне сейчас чьим мясом посетителей кормить? Твоим?! Оно воняет! Жесткое и не подходит к Этому блюду! – особенно выделил волнующий его момент Шеф-повар.  
И орк осознал, что Сэмуайз и правда рассматривал вариант замещения молочного теленка на не первой свежести орка тщательно, и – хвала Морготу! – не смог найти нужных приправ под рукой. Все знали – шеф-повар может сделать и из любого мяса шедевр, если ему вздумается. Директор по закупкам сглотнул – себя он любил не сваренным и не в приправах, а как есть. Лихорадочно соображая, он все-таки выпалил:  
\- Есть еще партия! Еще партия от эльфов Лихолесья!  
Лицо хоббита стало совсем уж зверским, и быть бы орку сваренным в собственном соку по рецепту Шелобы, но…  
\- Сэм! – раздался веселый, отдающий до самого Эребора алкогольным духом, окрик главного дегустатора выпивки, а по совместительству производителя лучшего в Средиземье эля, и по недоразумению друга Сэмуайза - Перегрина Тука.  
\- Сэм! Тут гномы прислали новый набор ножей! А про штопор опять забыли!  
Орк посерел.  


Мория. Экскурсия «По стопам Братства Кольца»  


Леголас, пригибаясь, шел по переходам Мории, замыкая процессию туристов из Гондора. Довольный Гимли вдохновленно рассказывал о местных достопримечательностях. К главной они только подбирались…  
\- А теперь, друзья мои, будьте бдительны! Мы уже не так далеко от Той Самой расщелины – места обитания последнего на нашей славной земле Демона. Именно там в не столь незапамятные времена состоялась великая битва Добра и Зла: Барлога и Гэндальфа!  
Леголас усмехнулся, услышав столь вольную расстановку сил Света и Тьмы.  
\- Простите, господин Гимли, - раздался женский испуганный голосок из середины процессии.  
\- Слушаю вас?  
\- Разве Серый Маг не уничтожил демона?! В той битве?  
\- Ну, по результатам боевого столкновения и дальнейшему тщательному пересмотру дела была установлена ничья, - почесал бороду гном, - к тому же, демонов убивать запрещено в силу их малочисленности. Молодые эльфы из общества «Зеленый Лист» тщательнейшим образом следят за вымирающими видами… Издали, разумеется.  
Леголас тихо хмыкнул себе под нос: попробовали бы эти недоросли сунуться к Барлогу в берлогу, и вымирающим видом можно было бы считать кого угодно, но не его. Не оборачиваясь, эльф лихолесья ткнул локтем в нос любопытному морийскому орку, что выполз то ли просто поглазеть, то ли урвать себе кусок человечинки. А Гимли продолжал:  
\- Итак, вернемся же в те времена, когда бравый отряд Хранителей Кольца шел по переходам Мории. Одно неосторожное движение…  
Гимли легким движением лопатки скинул дежурное ведро в колодец, и, следуя условному сигналу, вокруг раздались завывания орков.  
\- И на отряд изо всех щелей полезли несметные полчища служителей Саурона… - перекрывая рев, прогремел гном.  
Туристы побледнели, кто-то попробовал изобразить обморок, все жались поближе к бравому гиду…  
Пятеро специально-обученных орков - в основном из армии Сарумана, ибо морийские, увы, оказались слишком тупы и абсолютно лишены актерских способностей - принялись то и дело высовываться из разломов в скалах, то скрестись в двери, не забывая страшно и мерзко верещать. Хвала акустическим способностям переходов Мории, которые превращали незначительную цифру в прямо-таки ужасающую своим превосходством.  
Гимли споро засеменил по коридору, люди кинулись за ним, неосознанно воссоздавая минувшие события.  
\- Отряд браво пробивался к выходу из Мории, - чуть запыхавшись прокричал Гимли, - Звенела сталь клинков! Свистели вокруг ядовитые стрелы…  
Одна коряво сделанная стрела звякнула о стену, отбитая Леголасом. Эльф покрутил пальцем у виска, выражая свое мнение о снайперских способностях орка-аниматора. Гимли обернулся на мгновение, убедившись, что все в порядке, и споро повел отряд по давно знакомому коридору вперед.  
\- И вот, почти выбившись из сил… уф-ф-ф… я вывел их почти к самому выходу, но тут перед нами возникла пропасть. Вы догадались, какое зло прочно обосновалось в ней?  
Вокруг застучали барабаны, и из глубокой расщелины начало подниматься, все приближаясь к готовым уже и здесь испустить от страха дух туристам, жаркое пламя - Барлог «пробудился»…  


***  


Белая Башня Сарумана оказалась неплохим подспорьем. Эомер скептически оглядел поля табака.  
\- Это у нас, получается, прямо из Шира, а вот это уже селекционный, выращен здесь. Древень сам выводил, забористый… да… А вот там, - Мерри кивнул влево, где листья табака определенно отличались от остальных, радуя взгляд загадочными фиолетовыми прожилками, - а там Король-чародей что-то подколдовал. И я скажу: он знает толк в хорошем табаке.  
Эомер одернул коня, потянувшегося к стоящему как все его королевство кусту селекционного табака, и спросил:  
\- Там пожар?  
Воин указал на красное зарево, виднеющееся из-за полуразрушенной стены.  
\- Не, - Мерриадок хмыкнул и закурил трубку, - это Барлог с Леголасом и Гимли делят выручку с экскурсии.  
\- А… Так вот, на счет лошадей, у нас – скаковые, не приспособлены к пахоте, ты понимаешь.  
\- Понимаю, да у нас орки неплохо справляются. Половина – Сарумановы, другая – Сауроновы. Дух соперничества, все такое… главное, чтобы они в запале не перерыли там, где не надо.  
\- А где не надо? – хитро сощурился Эомер.  
\- Знаешь, - погрозил пальцем Мерри, - ну идем, покажу мои особые теплицы… Мы с Сауроном долго доводили до ума эти прекрасные, ароматные листья… Дарят незабываемое ощущение… А как приправы вообще прекрасны – в них даже мясо орка будет нежнейшим, как каре молочного ягненка…  


Клуб отчаянных и находчивых. Где-то посреди Гиблых Болот.  


\- Мастер Горлум, он на меня смотрит, - раздался плаксивый на грани истерики голос одного из участников похода – совсем молоденького эльфа из Лотлориена.  
\- Ну так не смотри на него в ответ! – рявкнул на него Смеагорл, жутко таращась на покойника в воде.  
Тот моргнул первым и перестал гипнотизировать эльфеныша. Давно-уже-не-хоббит зло сплюнул в воду:  
\- Кучка идиотов, а я думал, что хуже твоего племянника ничего быть не может!  
Философски изучающий горизонт Бильбо понимающе похлопал его по худому острому плечу:  
\- Брось, друг мой с реки, я уверен, эти – не худший вариант, сейчас мы соберем их вместе, вытащим вон того, почти уже утопшего, потом доберемся до ворот Мордора, посадим их в какой-нибудь паб, а сами отобедаем в «Роковой Встрече…», ну?  
Горлум уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебил удивленный возглас молодого воина из Рохана:  
\- Ой! А я же его знаю! В одном отряде раньше служили! Он же мне ваш клуб и порекомендовал. Потом, правда, пропал… куда-то…  
Бильбо укоризненно посмотрел на Горлума, тот огрызнулся:  
\- Что? Мне твой Фродо договор составлял! Там это оговорено – не сходить с тропы! Я один. Их много. Мне а всеми не уследить!  


Дом Мод Шелобы.  


Паучиха недовольно стрекотала, глядя на наряд. Трандуил и Фродо глядели на нечто среднее между платьем и доспехами со смешанными чувствами.  
\- Мне надо будет это надеть? – уточнил король эльфов Лихолесья.  
Утвердительный стрекот был ему ответом.  
\- А что? Креативно, только чего-то не хватает, - пробормотал Фродо, сам не веря, что говорит такое.  
\- Драгоценностей. Но я уже передал Ваш запрос, госпожа Шелоба, королю гномов Эребора, правда…  
\- Вснрмально, ты прзведшь фрор! – из недр специально сооруженного для него гамака-паутины булькнул Леголас.  
… Один из девяти Хранителей Кольца, бесстрашный и доблестный воин, лучший лучник в Средиземье (по сугубо личному его мнению) - Леголас помнил, как они с Гимли и Барлогом честно поделили выручку, затем решили это отметить, покурили Тот Самый селекционный табак от Саурона и Мерриадока… Дальше все было как в тумане.  
Вот Мерри кричит, что это приправа, а не курительная трава.  
Вот король-призрак с перекошенным лицом смотрит, как Гимли учтиво стучит в камень и признается горе в вечной любви. Вот прилетевшая к Элронду Драконица – бывшая жена Смауга - указывает Барлогу коготочком на приглянувшиеся ей блюда, а тот, с затуманенным взором, заказывает Все, попутно не забывая заплетающимся о колени языком восхищаться изящными формами огнедышащей ящерицы, сидящей на растительной диете уже пятую сотню лет. На взгляд Леголаса – безуспешно.  
Вот Арагорн предлагает – тихо, будто что-то крайне незаконное – вызвать Орлов и сгонять до Мордора и его Мясных блюд! И сразу обратно, чтобы такого «вероотступничества» не заметила Арвен.  
Последнее, что помнил Эльф – это как он летит с орла, по зову закона земного притяжения…  
Трандуил не удостоил племянника взглядом. В конце концов, ему предстояло сражаться с остальными Владыками Эльфов за звание самого прекрасного из Высших! Ничто другое ни в жизнь бы не заставило его обратиться к самому лучшему (и самому экстравагантному) модельеру Средиземья – Шелобе.  
Так как все связи с Мордором проходили либо через Темного Властелина, либо через Хранителя Кольца – Фродо, последний теперь имел сомнительное счастье лицезреть шедевр, вышедший из под умелых лапок Паучихи.  
Саурону повезло больше – он, вместе с Элрондом, Перегрином Туком и Королем-чародеем из Ангмара открывали совместный проект – бар-ресторан мультинациональной кухни «От Шира до Мордора», учитывая присутствие там главного назгула – еду можно будет заказать с доставкой.  


Лотлориен. Показ Мод имени прекрасной Арвэн*  
*как бы ни противилась этому не менее прекрасная Галадриэль, в голосовании победила превосходящая боевая мощь народа Гондора и их влюбленного Короля.

Приглашены были все, а потому из леса мероприятие плавно перенеслось на Роханские Равнины.  
Барлог и Драконица мило щебетали о птичках и звездах. На рогах демона красовался венок из ромашек, чешуйчатая дама, мило хлопая глазками, поедала бочки земляники. Идиллию двух влюбленных, казалось, ничего не могло нарушить.  
Перегрин, Мерриадок, Сэмуайз и по дружбе помогающий им Фродо продавали посетителям выпивку, табак и еду соответственно…  
Арагорн с Арвен сидели поодаль от всех и вели беседу о… но о чем - мы умолчим.  
Саруман и Гэндальф обсуждали новое изобретенное… или испорченное Радагастом заклинание. Точнее, пытались понять, что Бурый Маг наворотил и куда это можно приложить. Если не свитком автору по голове, конечно. Сам виновник консилиума объяснял свою идею птичке на плече у Саурона. А, может быть, и самому Темному Властелину, но, учитывая ту грибную настойку, которую Радагаст употребил перед походом в скопление двуногих, судить было сложно. Король Мордора постепенно снимал доспех на солнцепеке, пока не остался, как и все: в рубашке и штанах. А после – в ожогах на своей бледной коже и в сметане.  
Эомер что-то обсуждал с Леголасом и Гимли. В их речи то и дело мелькали словосочетания: «конная прогулка», «поездка на элефантах» и «разработать маршруты».  
Фарамир с Эовин были заняты лишь друг другом и шашлыком. Прекрасная воительница с тоской смотрела в сторону шатра, где разливались эль и вино, но интересное положение не позволяло ей отведать новый вишневый эль, что так рекламировал Мерри.  
В неуловимый для большинства момент Радагаст ушел к энтам, оставив наконец-то Темного Властелина в покое. Саурон сидел на троне и скучающе наблюдал за действом. Галадриэль была великолепна. Элронд всем своим видом выражал мудрость тысячелетий, а взглядом – желание оказаться как можно дальше, желательно, в компании с… Черный коготь Темного Властелина выразительно постучал по кувшинчику с травяной настойкой – фирменному напитоку ресторана «Роковая Встреча у Роковой Горы». Эльф едва замено кивнул.  
И конкурс неземной красоты тек тихо, мирно, чинно… ровно до выхода безусловного фаворита… То есть - Трандуила: его наряд был… настолько неописуемо неповторим, что заставил остолбенеть всех, кроме уже морально подготовленных Фродо и Леголаса, тихо пробормотавшего себе под нос: «мне казалось, все было гораздо хуже».  
Не ожидавшие столь сногсшибательного вида короля эльфов Лихолесья Саурон, Саруман, Гэндальф и обретший от мимолетного взгляда на такой эпатаж просветление разума Радагаст потеряли контроль над магическими силами.  
Грохнуло.  
С вершины Карадраса сошла лавина, едва не загубив на корню переговоры между двумя главами служб перевозки: «Крыло Орла» и «Девять крылатых». Все-таки, Король-Чародей из Ангмара и вожак стаи Орлов успели укрыться в какой-то пещере, вход которой надежно запечатал сошедший с вершины снег. Если верить молве, то, после того, как они обнаружили в глубине склад контрабандного алкоголя из Шира, даже у подножья можно было услышать, как оба бизнесмена едва ли не слезно просят быстрее прокопать в толще снега лаз и доставить хоть немного закуски...  
Из небытия восстал Мелькор.  


Окраина Гиблых Топей.

\- Друг мой речной, Смеагол, - укоризненно говорил, отряхивая былинку с камзола, Бильбо грязному как орк Горлуму:  
\- В следующий раз, если группа впервые идет в поход, предлагаю выбирать маршрут попроще. Мы в итоге вернулись туда, где и заходили. И до ворот Мордора осталось ровно столько же, сколько и было в самом начале.  
\- Горлум знает! Не дурак! Утопить бы их!  
Хоббиты синхронно повернулись к валяющимся на траве в попытке отдышаться, с головы до ног перемазанным тиной горе-походникам.  
\- Думаю, им уже хватит, - примиряюще сказал Бэггинс, - к тому же, они дважды пытались сделать это самостоятельно. Позовем орков – те и мертвого своим энтузиазмом заразят. Добегут как миленькие, уж я-то помню…  
\- Да-да…  
И Горлум с Бильбо зажгли условный сигнал – фейерверк от Гэндальфа. А потом отошли в сторонку и просто смотрели, как еще минуту назад изнемогающие от испытаний смельчаки-путешественники бегут в сторону Осгилиата.  
Друзья как раз жарили на костерке рыбу (то есть, Бильбо готовил – Горлум уже чавкал едва очищенной от чешуи тушкой), как задрожала земля и перед ними возникла высокая фигура бледного мужчины, величественного как король династии Нуменора. Даже издали было видно, что душа его черна, затмевая таковые у Саурона и его Проклятой девятки доставщиков еды вместе взятых…  
\- Что здесь происходит? – тяжело уронил Мелькор.  
Бильбо не знал кто перед ним, а рыба еще не приготовилась. Зато были фляга и табак. Горлум все еще злился на своих подопечных и грыз чешуйчатую тушку так, будто это была конечность одного из них… Переговоры с пришельцем взял на себя Бэггинс, как более изощренный в дипломатии:  
\- Друг мой, это будет долгая беседа. Присаживайтесь. Прошу вас, попробуйте этот великолепный табак. Брендизайковский, селекционный. Его выращивал сам Древень.  
Когда-то Ужас Всего Средиземья не углядел в данном предложении никакого подвоха и величественно сел поодаль, свысока взирая на путешественников. Стоило узнать все, что он пропустил - а хоббит производил впечатление толкового индивида. Вот сидящий рядом в почти камуфляжном наряде из тины и грязи такой же низкорослик доверия не вызывал, но убить-то Мелькор их всегда успеет, верно?  
\- Так с какой эпохи начать? – великосветски поинтересовался Бильбо, будто не замечая странности их незваного гостя, и, раскурив вторую трубку, протянул ее Повелителю Зла.  
Горлум, подумав, разлил-таки «Особую Мордорскую» - настойку, которую самолично изволил гнать Саурон…  
\- С гибели ме… Мелькора, - попытался играть в инкогнито Падший Айнур.  
Бильбо почувствовал, что вдохновение возвращается к нему уже с первой стопочки, и начал рассказ…  


Эпилог.  


Трандуил выиграл конкурс среди всех эльфов… людей, гномов и вообще. Он был непобедим. Единогласно.  
Саурон и Эрлонд продолжили свое неубедительное противостояние вегетарианца и мясоеда, но случившаяся как-то рядом Галадриэль очень демонстративно повела носом, заметив в чайной церемонии довольно ощутимый аромат «особой мордорской». С тех пор «враги» прятались надежнее.  
Арвен и Арагорн пока что так и не сыграли свадьбу. Зато оба чудесно погуляли на свадебном торжестве Барлога и Драконицы. Там демон произнес пламенную (в прямом смысле) речь-оду великолепным способностям селекционера в лице Мерриадока Брендизайка, плоды трудов которого и подарили демону смелость, дабы раскрыть свои чувства великолепнейшей из всех существ Средиземья. Наряды на свадьбу им, конечно, шила Шелоба, что сделало торжество вдвойне незабываемым.  
Трандуил подрабатывал в Дизайнерском доме Шелобы моделью, переманив туда и Галадриэль. Муж владычицы Лотлориена был недоволен, но мирился с причудами жены. Как и всегда.  
Гендальф, Саруман и Радагаст продолжили собираться в ресторане «Звон Водопадов», соблюдать диету и обсуждать все существующие и несуществующие у них болезни, каждый раз забывая о них после первого же глотка грибной настойки от Бурого Мага.  
Эовин и Фарамир решили на одном не останавливаться, ведь дети – цветы жизни. Но вишневый эль великий пивовар Средиземья - Перегрин Тук принес леди-воину лично.  
Эомер, Леголас и Гимли открыли для всех желающих конные прогулки различной сложности. Для самых смелых и, по совместительству, богатых был установлен маршрут «Путь от Мордора до Гондора на элефантах».  
Король-чародей из Ангмара и его служба доставки «Девять Крылатых» все-таки произвела слияние со службой воздушных перевозок «Крыло Орла», от чего обе стороны только выиграли, увеличив прибыль и охватив ранее недоступные для доставки земли.  
Несмотря на угрозу безвременной кончины, в «Клуб Отчаянных и находчивых» продолжали записываться люди, эльфы, гномы и даже особо отчаянные хоббиты. Дело процветало и Смеагол открыл отдельный клуб для детей: «Юный Шпион». Саурон, услышав об этом, впервые за всю историю смеялся… даже хохотал так, что едва не рухнул в лаву в центре Роковой Горы. Но Элронд, решивший прогуляться по местам былой «славы», успел ухватить Темного Властелина за шиворот. По его собственным словам – получилось это ненамеренно, просто рефлекс сработал. Но ему уже никто не поверил.  
Мелькор так вдохновился повествованием Бильбо, что предложил выпустить не только «Хоббит: туда и обратно», но и написать в соавторстве всю историю Средиземья. Так свет увидели «Сильмариллион» и «Сильмариллион для самых маленьких, с картинками от Горлума-Смеагорла».  
Война за Средиземье закончилась, но волшебство пока что не готово было покинуть эти земли, продолжая бродить туда-сюда, чудить и балагурить. 


End file.
